


Of Immeasurable Talent And Beauty

by ninwrites



Series: Do I Dare Disturb The Universe? [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Is In Charge, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, I Know Nothing About Photoshoots, M/M, Model Isabelle, Model Magnus, Mundanes, Photographer Alec, They're all friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's a notable and credible photographer, his hobby turned career meaning he faces many kinds of people, often in the tight space of a few hours.</p><p>But then he meets Magnus Bane, a popular model, with an eccentric flair for the dramatics and an insatiable need for flirting.</p><p>Especially with Alec</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Immeasurable Talent And Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> (I know nothing about photoshoots. Cameras? Yes. Anything else - no idea whatsoever,)

"Clary's almost finished with Izzy's makeup. She said it should only be about ten more minutes at the most."

Alec nodded, fiddling with the clips of his tri-pod. He trusts Clary enough to believe her ball-park number, and knows Simon wouldn't lie. If it was coming from Isabelle herself, he might have thought differently, because ten minutes to Isabelle was at least twenty to everyone else.

"Can you bring the other backdrops up? Grab Jace if you need him - if he protests just tell him I said to shut it or he won't get paid."

Simon nods, offering Alec a mock-salute.

"It's your shoot, boss." He says, before practically spinning on his heel and walking off, likely already speaking to Jace through his headset.

Alec rolls his eyes, and returns to his tri-pod. Simon and Isabelle have been together for about two years by now, and he'd quickly gotten used to his antics. Even if they did cause the muscles around his eyes to ache from the constant circular movements.

This photoshoot is a particuarly interesting one, a collection heavily based in fantasy, mermiads and fairies and elves and such. It gives him a lot more to work with than snobby retail clothes would. Especially as he's been given full reign over the technicalities over the shoot - the creations of the backdrop, the hair and makeup, the order of shots, the way the models are positioned.

And speaking of, isn't there supposed to be more people here?

He taps the side of his headpiece - usually he prefers to just use his phone, but during a shoot it's far more practical to simply speak and not worry about what his hands are currently doing.

"Hey, Maia, are the models in yet?"

He fiddles with the opposite leg of the tripodwhilst he waits for a reply.

_"Lily just messaged me to say she'd be about five minutes - she got stuck in a traffic jam - but I haven't seen the others yet. How many are we supposed to be getting?"_

"Three, I think ... wait, no, four. I think. I can't remember. Just, buzz me when they're here, 'kay?"

_"Got it."_

Alec glanced at his watch as he finished adjusting the stand so it stood level - cameras are expensive, and he can't really afford a new one. He's got about eight minutes, give or take maybe one, before he really needs to get things started.

"Stop stressing, I'm ready."

Alec looks up as Isabelle saunters in. Clary's done an impeccable job, her winged eyeliner unsmudged, the blue and green eyeshadow visible but not glaringly so, her pouting lips a soft, pale pink. His sister's dark ebony hair is curled carefully, a fair section from the front pinned to the back of her head with a grouping of white flowers.

The first set is mystic-based, all fairies and pixies and elves, and the flowing aquamarine dress with a strap over one shoulder and a line of white flowers around her waist is the perfect addition to the background Clary and Maia had painstakenly spent hours on.

The backdrop is a scene inspired by a children's novel - so the designer had told Alec when the description had come in - full of drooping willow trees and small dots of colour expressing tiny pixies, a crystal lake sneaking along the horizon. It's beautiful, and although Alec is consistently finding himself amazed by Clary's artisic abilities, this might just be the best shoot he's ever worked on.

And it's only the first day.

"I wasn't worried about you." Alec says. "I trust Clary to keep you in line."

Isabelle rolls her eyes exaggeratedly, her silver espadrilles tapping on the wood-pannelled floor.

"So, are we starting yet, or..."

"No, the other models aren't here yet. Lily shouldn't be too far, though."

Isabelle sighs heavily. "Why do we even have to work with new ones? Aren't Lily and I enough? We're usually on time."

"Because this collection is a little bigger, and there are more outfits to cover. Besides, we're supposed to have guys in this one, that should keep you happy."

"I have a boyfriend." Isabelle reminds him. Alec nods in acknowledgement, and then shrugs.

"Aren't you the one always complaining about a lack of eye candy?"

"All the eye candy you need is here."

Alec and Isabelle simultaenously groan as their adopted brother, Jace, enters the room, Simon on the other side of the curtain they're using as a background.

"We're actually discussing finding Alec a date." Isabelle says. Her smirk is practically evil, as Alec glares sharply at her.

"No, we weren't." He replies.

Isabelle tilts her head slightly to the left. "Doesn't mean we shouldn't."

Thankfully, just then there's a beep through Alec's earpiece.

"Sorry, got to take this. We'll continue this ... hm, never."

He taps his earpiece before Isabelle can reply, grateful for not only the escape, but also the possibility of good news.

"Hey, Maia. Please tell me they're here."

_"Lily's on her way up now. Just got a message, the other models should be walking in any minute now. Do you want me to debrief them first, or..."_

"No, just send them straight up. I'll get Clary to work on Lily, Simon can handle the debriefing, and I can get to work on the individual shots. If you get bored, though..."

_"A lended hand would be great, yeah I know the drill."_

The line cuts off, and Alec grins to himself.

"Hey, Simon?"

Simon's head pops out from behind the backdrop, his hair shaggy and his glasses almost sliding off his nose.

"Yeah, boss?"

"You can stop calling me that whenever you want. When the new models come up, can you brief them on the order and send them to Clary? Maia's always ready if she needs help, but I really want to stick to schedule."

"Sure thing." Simon nods. He finishes fixing his side of the curtain to the wall and steps back, after making sure it's even.

Alec checks the tri-pod and the lights - he keeps them turned off, but makes sure they're angled right, so that it's one less thing he has to worry about.

"Jace, once that's done, can you set the stage up?"

Jace's reply is a muffled groan, which Alec takes as a yes, because ... well, simply because he can.

"Need my help?" Isabelle asks, and Alec mentally runs through his checklist before answering.

"There are some decorations, bags of flowers and petals and leaves and such, if you could just scatter them around the stage? Add to the atmosphere."

Isabelle nods curtly, spinning on her heel sharply. Alec sighs, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. He loves his job, loves that he gets to do it with his family and friends, people he trusts, and that all in all he gets to have fun with it.

But that doesn't lessen the hectic schedule or the stress.

Lily walks in a minute or so later, when Alec's on the medium-sized ladder positioning the head of one of the light stands. She waves, and he nods back, and then she's off to hair and makeup and he's back to fiddling with the equipment.

But then, there's a deep cough from behind him, that's sharp and startling enough to cause him to sway on the step. He catches his balance quickly, thankfully, and takes his time stepping down. He may be tall, but that doesn't mean that he can't still fall and hurt himself.

"Not a really smart thing to do to someone who's standing on a ladder..."

Alec's fully prepared to snap, assuming it's Jace behind him - it's definitely something he would do - but the person he finds himself facing is not Jace at all, in fact it's someone he's never seen before, and the words die on his tongue before they're able to slip past his lips.

"I was just looking for the director of this shoot ... I _was_ told to look for someone tall and dark-haired, but I wasn't warned about how attractive they'd be. Or, so it seems, how sarcastic."

The man's eyes are a striking green, gold speckled like stars through the iris', with the kind of gaze that follows one's every moment, much like those in a eerie painting. His hair is dark, like ink, and soft as it falls in fluffy strands that frame his sharp cheekbones. His skin is a golden caramel, his lips pulled into an amused smirk, and Alec feels the strangest urge to shrink backwards, put some space between them.

He manages to stay on his feet, but it's quite possible he still sways a little.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Jace, trying to make me fall off or something." Alec apologises.

The man's amusement visibly increases, and Alec wonders how he's being so affected by a stranger's actions.

"Still, I shouldn't have snapped. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." The man says, waving his hand dismissedly. "You've made a wonderful first impression, in any case."

He holds his hand out. "I'm Magnus, one of the models scheduled for this shoot."

"A-Alec."

Magnus' fingers are slender, his palm warm, the grip of his handshake firm. Alec tries not to catologue anything else, but it's hard.

The silence that follows is calm, not uncomfortable, and Alec knows he's supposed to be saying something right now, but for the life of him he can't remember what. And then there's a tap on his shoulder, his thoughts broken, and he turns his head to find Simon, watching with an infuriatingly bemused expression.

"Set's ready. Clary and Maia are working on the last few models now."

His eyes flick to Magnus, and there is too much confidence in his eyes. This is Simon, after all, he isn't supposed to know what's going on, not when Alec himself doesn't.

"Right. Yes. Could you please show, uh, Magnus, to Clary's station?"

Simon nods, still with a frustratingly knowing smirk,

"I'm Simon, it's cool to meet you. If you could follow me,"

Magnus winks at Alec literally a second before he turns around, and Alec stands in one spot, stumped, as he tries to understand what had just happened.

Then there's a crashing sound, reality dropping with whatever's probably been broken - twenty dollars says it's Jace's fault - and he's reminded that he has a job to do, one he really should be doing right now, _come on Alec move your damn feet._

_"Jace I swear to any being listening if you've broken my set..."_

Alec's mumbling ceases, as he notices that nothing has in fact broken. Jace had just found the giant shell that's meant to be for the mermaid part, and in an attempt to play with it, had consequently opened and then closed it - on his hand.

"I'm okay!" He shouts when Alec glares at him.

Alec simply rolls his eyes and turns around, deciding that if he pretends he can't see it, he won't slap Jace across his dumb face.

He occupies himself by positioning the models that are ready. There are only three models featuring in the first shoot, and because Isabelle and Lily are waiting, he sorts them out first. He knows there's another model, he isn't quite sure about who, though - his job is to direct the shoot, and to physically photograph it.

He's found that things flow smoother if he's on a need-to-know basis for most of the shoot.

Isabelle, as usual, seems to know more about what Alec needs her to do than he does, and by the time he's figured it out she's already found a pose that's better than the first. There's a fluidity to her movements that carries through the lens, a factor that was pretty much instrumental in the foundation of her modelling career.

Lily's approach is slightly different. Alec gives her an instruction, _"twist your hand this way, tilt your head up, straighten your leg"_... and she ignores him completely and moves her body however she wants. Most of the time it works out, and the passion in her expression conveys more emotions than anyone could edit in.

He's already behind the camera, playing around with the angle and the distance, when Magnus walks onto the set. His shirt is a light, leafy-green, slightly oversized and almost baggy, draping over his shoulders and hanging past his hips. Alec has seen the shirt before, at a glance, but his fear of trying to work it into the collection is diminished as soon as he sees how well it suits Magnus' lithe frame. There's at least three chains around his neck, one of metal flowers and another of twisted felt like vines. His pants are tight, and dark, and that's all Alec notices before he forces himself to tear his eyes away.

"Uh, Magnus, if you could sort of ... fit yourself between Iz and Lily ... just like that, y-yeah."

He stares through the view of the camera, but even with a piece of bulky equipment, and more specifically a lense between them, Alec can feel Magnus' heated gaze boring into his own. He struggles not to lose his control - he's a professional, he's been doing this for years now, there's a reason he's in charge of this shoot.

And it's not to fluster because of the presence of someone he's just met, whether he finds them ridiculously attractive or not.

His job is his top priority right now. He can do this.

He can.

Probably.

* * *

 

The first part of the collection goes by mostly without a hitch, and all in under two hours - this all including changes in position, angles, and cameras. They have one more part to do today, on mermaids, but Alec thinks that everyone's worked hard enough to deserve at least an hour's break.

So, he gets Maia to order some pizzas, and instructs everyone else to have a break. Lily and Isabelle head straight to the dressing room at the back, to change into more comfortable clothes for the time being. Simon goes with Maia to help her with the food and drink, and Jace just sort of disappears - which isn't too big of a deal, because Alec knows he'll be back when the food is, and besides that, Jace has never let him down yet.

Alec's too busy putting the camera equipment off to the side - it's far too expensive and easily broken to just be left lying around - so when a hand is placed on his shoulder, he's more than just a little startled.

He gets an intense sense of deja vu when he turns around, to find Magnus, still in his costume, smirking at him from beneath pastel-blue lids and dark eyelashes.

"You have got to stop doing that." Alec mumbles. Magnus doesn't remove his hand, and Alec can feel the touch through the fabric of his sweater.

"But your reaction is adorable." Magnus protests. "And the fact that you're trying to hide your blush is positively endearing."

Alec tries to scowl, not that he thinks he's managing it very well.

"I'm not blushing."

Magnus laughs, and it's soft and high-tilted and melodious. Not that Alec is really paying attention to how he's laughing, of course.

"I'm sure you're not."

"I don't mean to be rude," Alec says, completely aware of how rude he's going to unintentionally come across as. "But, is there anything in particular you wanted? It's just, I have a lot I need to do for the shoot, and you should - you should take a break like everyone else, you deserve it just as much."

Thankfully, Magnus doesn't look upset - a little taken aback, certainly, if only for a moment before his expression smoothes over, but not upset as Alec had expected.

"Other than a conversation? No, not really. Although, I could offer my assistance if you needed help with anything."

"Uh, well, I was just putting this equpiment out of the road ... and then I was going to grab something to eat before I had to begin the set-change."

Magnus' eyes twinkle mischievously. "Mind if I join you?"

"No." Alec replies, his forehead furrowed in confusion. He doesn't have any reason to care, Magnus can do whatever he wants.

Magnus watches with intense curiosity as Alec moves the camera - Alec has no idea as to why his curiosity has spiked, all he knows is that Magnus is watching him with a strangely intense gaze ... he must have an interest in photography or something.

"How long have you been in the business?" Magnus asks conversationally.

"A few years now, I guess. My sister, Isabelle, started modelling at fourteen, and I was the only one she knew that could handle a camera, so I started out taking her headshots. And, then I got really good at it, took some classes at school, and ... well, here I am."

"Oh, come on, there has to be more to it than that." Magnus says teasingly.

Alec places the camera bag on the ground next to the lights and rolls his shoulders. "Why does there?"

"Because, you're not only an incredible photographer, but you've been crowned one of the _'Best Photographers Under Twenty Five',_ twice..."

"How did you know that?" Alec interrupts. The tops of his cheeks warm quickly, not entirely because of Magnus' admiration.

"Well, I always make sure to research those I'm working with. I like to get a feel of what kind of person I'm going to be spending time on a project with - after all, I'm sure you know what it's like to be caught with stuck-up models. It's even worse with snobby directors and crew."

"Sure, I understand that."

Magnus smirks playfully. "I thought you might."

He begins walking towards the extended table, his steps slow, leaving Alec with no choice but to follow.

"But I have to admit. You're not how I thought you'd be."

"How did you think I'd be?" Alec asks curiously.

Magnus shrugs, as he twists the cap off of a water bottle. "A little more pretensious, I suppose. I mean, if I had the credentials you do, and at your age, I'd probably be a little more smug about it. But, you're not."

He pauses to take a sip, but Alec doesn't interrupt, instead choosing to tear sections off a piece of garlic bread and eat those slowly.

"You have, pretty much complete control over this shoot, but you don't let it go to your head. You direct with patience and you shoot with finesse, all the while remaining compassionate and honest. You send your crew and your models off to a break before you yourself have one, and your involved in most aspects, even the heavy lifting, most of which you have no obligation _to_ do."

Alec shrugs, popping a torn off piece into his mouth.

"It's my job." He says, by way of an answer. "I do what I have to do."

"No," Magnus shakes his head minutely. "You do more than that."

His eyes soften, more real, more open. "It's honourable. And not something you see every day."

Alec shuffles his feet. Magnus' words cause something to stir inside him, something he doesn't comprehend or really understand. It's not something unpleasant, necessarily, just something he's never really felt before. He feels almost like he's been electrocuted, like he's stuck a fork inside of a power socket and now he has an electrical current racing through his blood stream.

"Well, you're pretty impressive yourself." Alec mutters.

"You think so?" Magnus asks, slyly.

"Of course." Alec answers, bluntly honest and without hesitation. He becomes aware of what he's said a moment later, and quickly adds: "That is ... I mean you've got quite the resumé yourself..."

Magnus laughs, and it's warm, so warm it practically sweeps Alec off his feet.

"You flatter me, Alec." He says, and Alec wonders if that's what it is, charm, that is causing such a stir inside of him.

"It's the truth." He says, because it is, Magnus is an incredible model, especially to work with, his talent is phenomenal and he deserves to know it.

"Thank you." Magnus replies, and there's something new to the sparkle in his eyes, something rawer.

Alec ducks his head, bashfully, and catches the time on his watch.

"I'm sorry, I really need to start the set change."

Magnus nods, and there was a shift in the air, like the snapping of a tight rope.

"I understand, I should probably get into hair and makeup myself. What is the next one, again?"

"Uh ... mermaids."

The corner of Magnus' mouth pulls up into a smirk. "Wonderful. I can't wait."

Alec's quickly surprised to find this thought flickering in his mind - _"Neither can I."_

* * *

 

"That's a wrap for today, you guys can go ahead and get cleaned up, or whatever."

Alec nods his head to Simon, before checking the photos on the camera came out exactly how he wanted them to. Jace and Simon start folding up the backdrop as the others stream off, and Maia heads downstairs to the desk.

Alec pops the memory card out of the camera and into the zip-up pocket of his jeans. He'll transfer it somewhere safer later, but for now he needs to just put it somewhere. He packs up the rest of the camera equipment, careful to make sure that everything is turned off, and then works on the lights and the stands that have been holding everything up.

"Do you want help with those?" Simon asks. He's already got a box of streamers and underwater decorations in his hands, and headphones hanging off his neck.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great." Alec says. He puts the camera and one of the light heads in the box, then picks up some equipment himself to carry down.

"So, that was a fun shoot." Simon comments as they traipse down the stairs.

"Yeah, it was. I like being able to play around with different themes every now and then." Alec says, casually.

"You and Magnus looked pretty tight." Simon adds, and Alec has to stop, his grip tightening, so that he doesn't drop everything and break very expensive equipment he certainly can't replace just yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says, hoping that Simon can't read him as well as his sister can.

"Come on, Alec, I know I wear glasses but I'm not blind. I saw how cosy you two were getting - look, no judgement, whatever floats your boat, and what-not."

Alec makes a guttural, choking noise low in his throat. His cheeks feel like they're on fire and he wants nothing more than to run away and pretend he doesn't even know who Magnus is, pretend he and Simon aren't even remotely friends. Run away from this embarrassment.

"I mean, he's obviously interested in you too," Simon's still talking, _still_ , as though he isn't aware of Alec's internal crisis.

"All that flirting, not to mention he asked Clary a lot of questions about you, you know the usual ones like if you're single, and my personal favourite, are you a 'cologne' guy. I thought he was asking about what you use to make yourself smell nice, at first, but then Maia cleared it up for me..."

"He asked Clary?" Alec interrupts, careful to keep his steps even and steady.

"Yeah," Simon replies. "She was pretty excited, that he was asking about you, she was basically playing matchmaker."

"What else did he ask about?"

"Hmm, how old you are, I think ... what the deal with you and Jace was ... I think that might have been it. Clary didn't tell me about anything esle, which of course doesn't mean that they wasn't anything more, but still..."

They reach the end of the stairs, and when Simon glances at Alec, he finally notices the dilemma Alec's been facing the whole flight down.

"Dude, are you okay, you're looking a little pale..."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Alec chokes out. "Can you just - can you make sure that Jace has everything put away in the right spots, last time it took like an hour to find everything and I won't really have that kind of time tomorrow."

Simon nods, cautiously. "Sure thing."

Alec nods curtly, and puts away the equipment he'd been holding, leaning the stands against the wall so they don't crash into anything else.

"I'm just gonna..."

He's having trouble connecting words, so he just leaves it at that, waving shortly to Simon before hopping back up the stairs. His mind is a mess, thoughts running a billion miles an hour, and he hates the uncertainty of not having control.

He thinks he sees a flash of glitter, or a knowing smirk as he goes to pick up his bag, but when he turns around there's nothing there. He makes sure that everything's packed away for the night before heading to the dressing room, waving to Lily as she passes him to head out.

Clary's grouping her hair into a ponytail as he walks in, but she smiles at him in greeting anyway.

"Hey Alec."

"Hi." He replies, scanning the room. Apparently, he's not as subtle as he tries to be. Not that he's ever, really that subtle, but still. The point is, that for a fraction of a second, he tried.

"Izzy's 'round the corner getting changed, but she should be ready soon."

Alec nods, and pulls himself up to sit on one of the chairs. He resists the urge to spin on them, no matter how much fun it would be. He's an adult.

"Magnus has already left. But he told me to give you this."

Alec blinks slowly, flicking between Clary and the slip of paper in her hand.

"Are you going to take it, or leave me standing here looking like an idiot?" Clary asks, not unkindly, shaking the paper as she speaks.

Alec takes it cautiously, treating it as a volatile explosive or a makeshift bomb. Clary laughs softly and turns back to her station, intent on cleaning her things up to keep them from drying out or being ruined.

_'XXX - XXX - XXXX_

_Call me, sometime ;)'_

"It's a phone number, Alec, you need to input it into your phone first. Just staring at it won't make the call happen."

Alec looks up startled as Isabelle waltzes back into the room, her ponytail swishing behind her back. He wonders if there's anymore surprises due for him, or if he can finally work on calming his heart down.

"I think it's cute." Clary comments idly.

Isabelle smirks, and Alec feels like he's being scrutinised through the lens of a microscope. There's a reason he stays behind the camera, he's never been one for attention; at times it makes him uncomfortable, but mostly he just doesn't know how to deal with it. He still struggles to accept compliments about his talent and skill as a photographer, and that's his job.

How is he supposed to deal with Magnus' flirting, and the handover of his number, especially when paired with the observation from _everyone around him._

"I think Alec should call him." Isabelle states, and Alec finally finds his voice beneath all the overwhelming static.

"I don't think it's any of your business." He says, weakly. He knows Isabelle isn't going to listen to him, but it was worth a shot.

"He's got you there, Iz." Clary says, laughing softly.

"I'm his sister, it's my business by default. And, even if it wasn't, I'd probably make it mine anyway."

Alec stands up, rolling his shoulders back. "Are you ready?"

Isabelle nods, pulling a jacket from the back of a chair and sliding it on.

"You need a ride Clary, or..."

"No, Luke's on his way now - we're supposed to be looking for something for Mum's birthday. But thanks for the offer."

Alec and Isabelle wave goodbye as they walk out, and when he thinks she won't notice, Alec shoves the slip of paper into the front pocket of his jeans. She does, her sharp gaze rarely misses anything, but she keeps it to herself. Alec's been stressed out enough for the day, she'll give him a reprieve for now.

But if he doesn't call Magnus eventually, she probably won't be able to stop herself.

* * *

 

Alec arrives at the shoot early the next day, far earlier than he expects anyone else. Isabelle's still asleep when he leaves, her dark hair spread like a fan over her crisp white pillows. He'd tiptoed around their flat earlier, as he was getting ready, careful not to make too much noises - the walls are thin, and even though Isabelle isn't an entirely light sleeper, sound carries easily.

He'd thrown on dark grey jeans, a deep blue long-sleeved shirt that dips near his collarbone, and one of his favourite hoodies, soft cotton that's so faded it doesn't really have a colour anymore and simple runners. Having skipped breakfast at home, he'd grabbed coffee and a muffin on his way, aiming to sort of eat as he went about preparing the equipment.

He aims to run through at the very least two themes today, but hopes to get through three. The quicker he gets the actual shooting down, the longer he gets to spend with Clary and Simon on editing them.

The perks of running his own business, is that he can hire whoever he wants for whatever job he wants, most of the time. Usually, as is the case this time, the client trusts him, and models are often the only people they insist on choosing themselves.

It's barely eight when he enters the building, and although he knows he shouldn't be, he's a little startled to see Maia sitting at the desk, coffee and croisant in front of her.

"Hey, Alec." She greets.

Her attention isn't completely focused and it's fairly obvious that she's not completely awake yet, which he completely understands. Usually he doesn't even acknowledge the rest of the world until he's had at least one coffee. His venture to get breakfast earlier had been a complicated internal struggle.

"Hi." He grumbles, earning a slight smirk.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, wincing as he realises how it sounds. "I mean, what are you doing here so early?"

Maia's smirk evolves into a grin. "I know what you meant. And, I kind of guessed you'd be here early. Maybe not this early ... but still before most of the others."

Alec shakes his head slowly as he turns towards the stairs. "We've known each other far too long by this point."

He hears Maia's laughter behind him, soft yet harsh around the edges. "Too true."

He traipses up the stairs slowly, sipping carefully on his drink to make sure he doesn't burn his tongue, whilst mentally running over the schedule for the day.

Set up the equipment, block the shots ... if Jace and/or Simon turn up in time, get them to start prepping the set, get the models into makeup and wardrobe as soon as everyone's turned up ... probably take a break between sets like yesterday...

"Good morning, sunshine."

Alec splutters, very nearly spitting his coffee out of his mouth. Somehow, he swallows it, managing to quickly regain his balance and keep his coffee inside of his cup. He looks up, startled and red-faced, only to find himself staring into Magnus' amused green-gold eyes.

"H-Hello."

Alec nearly loses his balance again, despite his feet being perfectly planted on the ground, when Magnus' winks.

"You know, I said to Maia when I walked in, that it was far too early in the morning to be awake, and yet ... somehow I don't feel tired anymore. Not one ounce."

"I - You're here ... but..."

"I may, or may not, have spent the few hours after I left checking my phone more than is probably appropriate. And I may, and again I may not, have messaged your sister to find out when you would be coming in today, simply so that I could make sure I turned up when you did."

Magnus is smirking, but there's a nervousness to the corners of his mouth, apprehension in his eyes, and Alec, strangely, admires that. Because Magnus usually comes across as exuding confidence and charm and control, but there's more to him than that.

And part of Alec wants to know more.

"That's dedication to your art." He says, aiming for smooth - and failing quite obviously.

Magnus' grin seems to brighten, however, and Alec doesn't understand why but he's also not naive enough to really question it. Not to mention, he doesn't really understand what's going on, doesn't understand what Magnus finds so interesting in him, nor why his own heart never beats properly and his mind consistently short-circuits.

"Which art?" Magnus asks.

Alec frowns. "Your ... modelling? What other art..."

Magnus laughs quietly. "The misunderstanding was all mine, Alexander. I was simply curious as to whether you meant my art as a model, or the long-practised art of flirting - or seduction, if you want to delve into the specifics."

Alec chokes on the breath trying to enter his lungs. He blames the heat creeping up his neck on lack of oxygen, and he's silently more than grateful that Magnus appears to, for the most part, ignore Alec's moment of embarrassment.

"Flirting?" Alec echoes weakly. His mind helpfully reminds him of the previous afternoon, the slip of paper still burning a hole in the pocket of his jeans, and not only both Isabelle and Clary's comments, but also Simon's innocently spoken ones.

"Well, yes ... I for one thought it was fairly obvious ... _apparently not_." Magnus quips.

Alec blinks quickly, his eyes slipping from Magnus' to the brick wall not too far from them. He takes a moment, to breathe in deeply and collect his thoughts, settle his emotions, even just a little bit.

"I don't ... I've never flirted before." Alec tells the wall. He can practically feel Magnus' smirk, which convinves him to keep his eyes on the brick.

"I had thought that giving my number to Clary would make things fairly clear," Magnus jokes softly.

"Both her and Isabelle seemed pretty certain of your ... intentions." Alec admits. He slides his eyes over, resting on the lapel of Magnus' burgundy coat. "And, I mean even Simon thought something was going on, and no offence to him but ... he's oblivious to things more often than he isn't."

Without thinking, he adds: "It took him weeks to realise Isabelle was flirting with him."

"I should hope it doesn't take _you_ as long." Magnus says coyly.

Alec grits his teeth together, not enough to hurt, or even to make a sound, but enough to prevent his cheeks from burning. Well, at least, that's what he's hoping for. He knows Magnus is flirting with him, knew it when it first happened, he just hadn't wanted to admit it to himself. Even with Simon's offhand comments and Isabelle's pointed opinions, he'd understood the extra weight Magnus' words carried, understood Magnu's implied intentions.

He hadn't, however, expected Magnus to turn up so early. Talking to him, with the comfort of knowing others were around, the comfort of an easy escape, is far more appealing. That's why he hadn't called Magnus the night before - that, and because he had no idea what to say.

He still has no idea what to say.

"I know that you're flirting." He says, his eyes still focused somewhere around Magnus' collarbone. Not such a good idea, he realises quickly, when Magnus swallows, causing the muscles of his neck to tense and ripple.

Alec has to swallow too.

"Then why didn't you call?" Magnus asks, kindly. "If it was so clear why I handed my number over."

"Because ... well, because - I didn't know what to say. I've never been flirted with before, and I've certainly never been given anybody's number-"

"Never?" Magnus repeats, astonishedly.

"That's, that's what I said." Alec affirms. He doesn't understand the astoundment in Magnus' tone, and when he looks up, slowly, he can see that it's shining in his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry, Alexander, but that's completely ridiculous in my opinion. A man as gorgeous as you, kind and dedicated, caring and with a talent that's miles ahead of those who've been in this line of work for decades."

Alec searches for any falsity in Magnus' statement, and when he finds none, it inspires a peculiar sense of pride and delight. Magnus truly belives everything he's saying, and about Alec ... he's not really used to such unabashed compliments. And never from someone he finds so attractive that even the thought of him sends shivers down Alec's vertebrae.

He shrugs, the movement familiar and comfortable. More so than withering under the fierce look in Magnus' eyes.

"You really think so?" He asks, needing Magnus' verbal confirmation. His eyes are still on Magnus', their gazes locked, and Alec knows that he should look away, he really should - but a part of him doesn't want to.

And right now, that part is winning.

"Oh, absolutely. Alexander, darling, your beauty is astounding and your talent ... well, quite frankly, your talent is such a wonder - I told you I admired your work, but I think I may have understated things - I practically _begged_ my agent to sign me up for this collection."

Alec laughs softly, at the invading thought of Magnus begging, on his knees, with his hands pressed together as though he's praying - it's certainly an amusing thought, and it eases his tension a little.

Magnus' eyes narrow slightly. "You should laugh more often. It's a beautiful sound, and sight."

Alec ducks his gaze, his head tilted downwards. He rubs the back of his neck, searching for words, any words, any at all to say in response to Magnus' compliments. Before he can even open his mouth to say anything, there's a sudden pressure on the point beneath his chin, tilting his head up. He finds himself staring at Magnus, locked in place, as though a spell has washed over him, preventing his limbs from even twitching.

The pads of Magnus' fingers are soft against Alec's day-old stubble, the touch firm but not painfully so. His eyes are sparkling with mirth and excitement, his lips quirked up at the corners into a charming smile that gives Alec the sudden urge to groan deep in his throat.

"Why are you shying away?" Magnus asks curiously.

"Because I've never been looked at like this before. No one's ever ... ever stared at me, like you do."

Magnus shakes his head minutely. "That's a shame."

Alec doesn't ask why, because he doesn't think that he'll be able to stand hearing the answer.

They stay like that, for an unknown amount of time - it could be seconds or minutes for all they're aware - simply soaking in the presence of the other.

"Alexander, would it be terribly rude of me to kiss you right now?"

Alec feels his heart literally skipping a beat, feels his lungs constricting in his chest for a second before his breathing returns to normal. Magnus simply waits patiently for an answer, amusment dancing in his eyes.

Alec reaches a hand out to grasp at Magnus' arm, his hand scrunching up the fabric of his sleeve.

"No." He whispers, too afraid to speak any louder in case his voice cracks.

"That's the best thing I have heard all morning." Magnus replies, and then he's leaning in and when his lips brush against Alec's he feels like he's been struck by lightning. Sparks run up and down his arms, down his spine, prompting him to lean forward, closer to Magnus.

Magnus' fingers slide until they cup Alec's cheek, his other hand moving until it rests on his hip. Alec hesitates for a moment, the feel of Magnus' lips ghosting across his short-circuiting his mind. He flails momentarily, unsure of where to place his other hand, before finding purchase on Magnus' waist.

Magnus' lips brush against Alec's again, but this time Alec doesn't give him a chance to pull away. Instead, he presses back, capturing Magnus' bottom lip between his. The sound Magnus makes is small and inhuman, and Alec has a momentary flash of _'I did that'_ before Magnus is pressing back as well. His mouth is soft and warm, open against Alec's, and it's probably far too early for such a heated makeout - and anyone could walk in at literally any time - but neither of them can focus their concentration for long enough to even consider anything more than each other.

Alec groans deep in his throat, his jaw slackening and his mouth falling open. Magnus takes the opportunity to sweep his tongue over Alec's bottom lip, silently requesting permission. Alec makes another noise, and Magnus takes it as an affirmative, slipping his tongue into Alec's mouth.

The dance of Magnus' tongue around his sends pleasurable shivers down to Alec's toes, causing them to curl slightly. Magnus tugs Alec closer by the hand on his hip, sliding it around until it's flat against the small of his back. Alec's hand tightens in Magnus' sleeve, gripping the fabric as though it's a suitable anchor to keep him from drowning.

Then, Alec's phone starts vibrating in his pocket, and he has to pull away, albeit slowly and regretfully.

"I'm sorry," He mumbles against Magnus' mouth. "But I have to check my phone. It could be important."

"As important as kissing me?" Magnus retorts, but he steps back, though his hands stay where they are.

"Possibly."

Alec removes his hand from Magnus' waist and pulls his phone out. There's a text message from Maia lighting up his screen, and he feels the colour start to drain from his cheeks.

 

_**Maia: I tried buzzing you through the earpiece but you didn't answer. Just letting you know Isabelle is on her way, and apparently the others aren't too far behind. You've got about four minutes, maybe five.** _

 

Alec groans, and it must be louder and more obvious than he thinks, because Magnus chuckles amusedly.

"Something the matter, darling?"

"That was Maia. Our, uh ... _'alone time'_ is sort of ... well, we're kind of out of it. Isabelle, and the others, are on their way now."

Magnus sighs under his breath. "That is a disasterous turn of events. However, I think I may have a suggestion that will lift your spirits a little."

"What?"

"A date. With me, obviously. Preferably tonight, but I am willing to negotiate times and places."

Alec startles, before the suggestion properly sinks in and he finds himself nodding. "That sounds like fun. Tonight - tonight works."

"Wonderful."

Magnus leans forward and kisses Alec softly. The kiss is far too short for either of their liking's, but they don't have as much time and they have to keep it this way. For now.

"I'd best let go now, allow us both time to straighten ourselves out." Magnus says, pulling away, his fingers lingering on Alec's hip for a few extra seconds.

"Probably best." Alec agrees, although the last thing he wants to do right now is step away.

Thankfully, Magnus does it for him, turning on his heel and strutting off in the direction of the dressing rooms, with a noticeable sway to his hips - Alec's pretty sure it's intentional, but he's far from complaining.

He even finds, as he heads down the stairs to try and give himself a minute to regain composure, that he himself has more of a skip to his step. He feels impossibly lighter, like his body is made up of feathers and he's dancing across clouds, and he doesn't remember ever quite feeling like this before.

And it's all because of Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is cheesy and this is all just a bundle of malec trash but I don't care.


End file.
